A Charity Case
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: After spending a lifetime or two running from a dangerous past, Charity Brooke made friends with another vampire called Lexi. Soon she found herself dragged along to Mystic Falls and into the madness. How will Charity and Damon get along and how does Klaus fit into her past? Starts from 162 Candles and goes through the series. Damon/OC


**I have wanted to write a story with my own character for a while and have finally decided to do it :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to Julie Pec etc. All OC's are my own and belong to me. **

* * *

Charity looked out of the cars window, watching the unfamiliar surroundings blur together as the vehicle sped up going over the speed limit. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to give Lexi a questioning look. The turn of speed didn't bother her, but it was usually the reason why careful driver Lexi wouldn't often let her drive.

"What's the rush Lexi? Actually, where are we even heading this time?" Charity questioned, causing Lexi to laugh.

"You didn't think to ask before we got in the car?" Lexi smirked. Charity just shrugged in response, pushing her blonde curls out of her face. Knowing her friend never really cared where they went as long as they kept moving, Lexi continued with her explanation.

"We are heading down to the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. I need to make a stop there to visit an old friend. It's his birthday."

"Cool. How many candles on his cake?"

"126."

Charity smirked to herself, being over 400 years herself, she liked being older and therefore more powerful against this vampire. Though if he was a friend of Lexi then he probably wouldn't actually be a threat.

Over the years she had come to trust Lexi, which didn't happen often. Years of running had taught her to be suspicious of everyone, but she and Lexi had immediately gotten along after meeting in a club and had become close friends. Eventually Charity had confided in Lexi and the two girls had started travelling all over the world together, hiding their trace. It was nice to have someone to run with instead of being by herself.

"What's the back story with this friend then?" Charity asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, his name is Stefan. I met him soon after he was turned. Honestly he was a real mess in the beginning – have you heard of the Ripper? I helped him get on a strait path and stop killing. Now he is on an animal blood diet, which I can't seem to manage myself."

"I think I'm going to be sticking to the blood bags. Who wants to hurt a cute animal?" Charity muttered, grimacing slightly at the thought, before turning to smile at her friend. "You really are a sucker for the sad stories."

"You should know." Lexi responded, and Charity elbowed her playfully and both girls laughed.

Eventually Lexi pulled the car into a large driveway up to a huge beautiful house. Charity fiddled with her lapis lazuli necklace, a nervous habit she had.

Lexi got out and strode up to the door and Charity soon followed.

"Should we knock?" she asked.

"Nope." Lexi said, moving towards the windows of the library. She cracked one open and crept inside. Rolling her eyes, Charity followed her in.

Seeing Stefan sleeping in one of the chairs, Lexi directed Charity to the hallway and moved towards him, knocking the book he was holding to the floor and dashing away.

Stefan jerked awake at the noise and moved to shut the window. Lexi started dashing around the house, making noises, causing Stefan to start searching. "Damon?" he called. Lexi finally pounced, baring her fangs, pinning him on the floor. "Lexi?"

"Hi." Lexi smiled and moved so they could both stand up.

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you even ask that?" The two tightly embraced.

"I missed you." He told her honestly.

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled brightly and Stefan pulled her back into a hug. "Wait! There is someone that you have to meet. Charity!"

Charity walked in from the hallway, moving next to Lexi, offering her hand.

"Charity, this is my friend Stefan. Stefan, this is my friend Charity." Lexi gestured between the both of them.

"A friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine." Stefan smiled, shaking her hand gently. Charity grinned back.

"Likewise."

She had a feeling that they would get along just fine.

* * *

After Lexi and Stefan had caught up they ended up bombarding Charity with stories of their adventures together. Stefan had to head out and gave the girls run of the house. Lexi had decided to have a nap after driving, leaving Charity to explore the house by herself. She ended up in the library glancing over the titles when she sensed someone approach.

She spun around to see a dark figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" He stepped out of the shadows, clearly trying to seem threatening. Her eyes locked onto his, transfixed. She guessed that this would be Stefan's older brother Damon. The pair had warned her about him earlier.

"I'm here with Lexi." She told him bluntly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You must be Damon." His smirk was all the confirmation she needed.

"She talked about me then?"

"Don't worry. It was all bad."

Somehow his smirk got wider. Charity saw him tense to move and when he flashed forwards to stand in front of her she had moved behind him. He swiftly turned around smirk fading.

"I should have seen that one coming."

Charity just nodded, a smirk of her own forming.

"Vampire then." Damon muttered.

"And older." Charity added, enjoying herself now.

"Really? By how much?"

"A fair bit actually."

"Damn. Well, it seems a bit unfair that you know who I am but I don't even know your name."

Deciding to mess with him, Charity sauntered up to him to meet face to face. She was glad she was wearing high heels to raise her height.

"I'm Charity." she whispered and stepped backwards as he lent down.

"Ravishing." he told her.

Feeling confident, she turned round and started to make her way out of the room.

"Wait!" Damon called. "Where is Lexi hiding out?"

Looking over her shoulder, Charity saw Damon staring at her butt and rolled her eyes. She had met many guys like Damon in her life. Knowing he'd been caught, Damon gave a challenging stare which she matched.

"She's sleeping." Charity finally said, starting to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Damon nodded and made his way out of the library, brushing past her and putting his arm around her and resting his hand on her hip. Frowning, Charity place her hand on his and gripped it a bit too tightly. Damon flinched under her grasp.

"So how old exactly are you?" He said, teeth gritted, trying not to show that he was in pain.

"Four hundred – give a little." Charity answered with a shrug, before taking on a darker tone. "I don't care to remember."

"I'm sensing issues." Damon taunted until Charity tightened her grip further causing him to grunt before letting go.

Damon pulled his injured arm to his chest, rubbing it.

"Feisty." He muttered under his breath to annoy her.

Pushing forwards he waltzed into Stefan's room and lay down on the bed next to Lexi. Charity leant on the door frame watching him closely. She wanted to see if Stefan's stories met up to the real Damon.

Lexi stirred as the bed dipped and looked up at him. "Boo." Lexi groaned, knowing what was coming. "Hello, Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise?" Lexi said, sitting up. "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."

"How long you here for?"

"Just for Stefan's BDay."

"You mean you didn't come all this way to see me?"

"That's it, Damon." Lexi said sarcastically. "After a century I finally realized death means nothing without you. Do me."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Have you met you? You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a vampire."

"But you're only the bad parts."

Damon leaned into her and got a little too close for Lexi's comfort. "Teach me to be good."

Lexi grabbed Damon by the neck and slammed him against the mattress. "I'm older and that means stronger."

"Sorry." He choked out.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan cause I'll hurt you and you know I can do it."

"Yeah."

"And stay away from Charity. She's mine."

"Ruin everything."

"She can – and will – kick your ass. She's even older than I am."

Damon looked over to Charity. "I won't do anything that she doesn't want."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Has he been annoying you? Because if he has I can beat he up a little for you."

"It's fine. As you said, I can do that myself if I have to." Charity said, smiling.

Lexi laughed and let Damon go.

"Have you already had to?" She asked.

Charity just smirked and they both laughed harder. Damon frowned and made his way out of the room, casting Charity one long last look before leaving.

* * *

Charity, Lexi and Stefan were chatting in the study. Stefan had arrived not long before and they'd all started talking again. Stefan had started asking Charity questions about her past which she reluctant to answer. Sensing her friend's discomfort, Lexi had turned the conversation to Stefan's love life.

"I'm sure this Elena will come around." Charity told him, trying to be polite, whist thinking of her own personal 'no humans' rule. It existed for a reason, but she didn't want to seem mean so didn't point it out. Lexi sent her a grateful smile, knowing what she must be thinking of.

"Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked.

"No." Stefan said.

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever."

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or…. or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms."

"Wow that sounded all mature and grown up."

"I'm not getting any older."

Lexi reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of blood bags and automatically tossed one to Charity before stabbing a straw into hers and took a sip. "Want some?" She offered Stefan.

"No thank you." Stefan got up and moved away.

"Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times…. he's my supplier." Lexi laughed at Stefan's expression. "Oh don't judge ok? Listen I tried the animal diet. Lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter . Cause if I started again…. I just don't know if…."

"You could stop."

"Lexi, I'd never judge you."

"Leave him be Lex," Charity told her off half seriously before turning towards Stefan. "I was terrible my first century. Bad company. I was pretty much a ripper myself. After a while I decided I had to get away. Now, well, I don't think I've killed anyone for blood for about two hundred years. It takes time, but you'll get control."

"I'm just jealous of both of you and your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." They all turned to find Damon standing in the doorway.

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi shot back.

"There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends."

"Oh I don't want a birthday party." Stefan said.

"Well, it's not for you, Stefan." Damon said. "It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan warned, a frown on his face. Charity glared at Damon, taking a good guess of what Stefan meant.

"We're friends. It's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon defended himself before deciding to try and annoy Lexi once more. "I prefer mine at 98.6." He walked out of the room, pleased with himself.

"Let's go." Lexi decided. Stefan rolled his eyes knowing he had no choice in the matter any more. "Please." Lexi added.

"Don't act as if our opinion matters Lexi. You have already made up your mind." Charity pointed out.

"Great!" Lexi grinned, knowing it was true. "I'm going to get ready." She grabbed Charity's arm and dragged her out the room with her. Being tugged along, Charity twisted her head round to give Stefan a sympathetic look and tried to shrug her shoulders before being hauled at the door, making Stefan laugh at the two girls.

Shaking his head he followed them upstairs.

* * *

Walking out the shower, Lexi saw her two best friends talking onto of Stefan's bed. She stopped just to look at them for a moment, pleased that they were getting along, before announcing her presence.

"I'm almost ready."

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan said.

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean seriously…. it's a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is: why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly do to all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me."

"Ok, so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you. One day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, right?"

"It's my day and that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi Fountain…. And got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty….. That guy can take a break from all of his worrying one night. And go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine." Stefan said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Lexi turned her attention to Charity.

"You need to get changed."

"I'm fine."

"Don't take this from me." Lexi warned. "We are all getting into the party spirit so you need to dress like it."

With an over dramatic sigh, Charity trudged after Lexi downstairs to their luggage. Hearing the doorbell Lexi shouted, "It's open. Come on in." Although she didn't know who was there, the last person Lexi expected to see was a girl who looked exactly like Katherine in Stefan's pictures. "Oh my God! How... How... Who..."

Charity looked at her friend in concern, not knowing what the problem was, and started to size up the newcomer to see what the threat was.

"I'm Elena." The girl said, clearly not expecting to see two girls – one of which was only wearing a towel – there. "Who are you."

"Lexi. A friend of Stefan's." She gestured to Charity. "And this is my friend, Charity."

Charity offered Elena a small wave, but only got a blank stare in return, so she turned her attention back to her luggage.

"Is Stefan here."

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?"

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay." With that Elena ran out of the house. Charity felt sorry for the girl, she could see how the situation must look.

Lexi stormed back upstairs. Confused herself, Charity followed on behind.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"We just met Elena." Lexi grabbed the photo of Katherine. "You have some serious explaining to do."

Stefan sighed. He knew this was coming. "Start getting ready and I'll explain everything."

* * *

Coming into the room in a short dark green dress, Charity took a place next to Lexi on the bed as listened to Lexi continue to lecture a pacing Stefan, which she had been doing since Elena's visit. From what she had learned, her friend was right to be concerned.

"You have some serious emotional damage."

"It's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan tried to argue.

"Hear then man out, Lex" Charity told her, studying the dated picture of Katherine. She looked up at Stefan. "Are they related?"

"I don't know." Stefan said.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. Ok yes. Yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging bitch then, huh?"

"No. Elena is…. Elena's warm and she's…. She's kind and caring and she's selfless and it's real and honestly when I'm around her…. I completely forget what I am."

"Oh my god! You're in love with her."

"Yeah. I am."

"It's sweet. Most likely doomed but sweet." Charity commented.

"Doomed is probably right." Stefan agreed.

Seeing the sad look on his face Charity tried to back peddle.

"I have a 'no humans' rule. But everything has an exception. Maybe you can make your exception exceptionable."

Stefan laughed, hoping she was right. "You guys ready yet."

"Yes." Lexi said, looking at Charity. "Told you the dress would look good. Brings out your eyes."

"Okay, girl chat." Stefan said. "I'll meet you two there, I have something to do first."

"Sure." Charity offered her arm out to Lexi. "Shall we?"

* * *

Damon immediately spotted Charity and Lexi entering and walked up to them, happy to get away from Caroline and her constant talking. Some days he wished he'd picked a different play thing. Perhaps a mute.

"Ladies." He greeted. "Where's my brother."

"He said he'd meet us here."

Damon smirked at Charity, "Buy you a..." his voice trailed off as they both walked past him. He frowned, annoyed by her lack of instant interest in him.

Soon after, Stefan finally arrived to find the girls dancing. Lexi smiled and pulled him in. "Ok, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement."

"Yeah not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan countered.

"Come on you're not that bad."

"Do me a favour…. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone."

"Right." Lexi laughed and tugged on Stefan until he gave in and started moving.

* * *

Whilst Lexi and Stefan were playing pool, Charity went to get more drinks.

"What can I get you?" The bartender smiled.

"Three shots of tequila." Charity ordered under Lexi's demands.

"I need to see some ID."

"No you don't."She compelled.

"That'll be..."

"Free." Lexi herself said, having come over to collect her drink while Stefan lined up for a shot.

Charity just rolled her eyes, she tried to make a habit of paying for things but Lexi didn't make it easy.

"One the house." The man told them.

"Thanks." Gathering the drinks the girls headed back to the pool table, only to be stopped by Elena.

"Oh. The famous Elena."

"Towel girl. And her friend." Elena said.

"I've been called worse."

"I didn't know that you guys could drink."

"Oh yeah. It helps curb the cravings but makes for lot of lushy vamps."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so…."

"Uptight?"

"But not with you."

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."

"Yeah he can't be himself with me."

"Give him time." Charity joined in to the conversation with a smile, Stefan was the type of guy who might just make it work. "You'll get there."

"You sound sure."

"All these years and I'm almost always right." she teased.

"At the end of the day love can conquer all." Lexi added, ignoring her friend's comment. "Just like with the love of my life. He was human. Are you gonna drink that?"

"Go for it." Elena said. "I'm scared."

"But you're still here." Charity pointed out. "That definitely means something."

"You're crazy about him. We get it ok? I mean what's not to love? Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time…. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi said.

"Hey…. it has been really nice meeting you two." Elena said. Lexi smiled and walked off towards the pool table.

"Go to him." Charity urged Elena. "He's been staring at you the whole time. Sometimes things are worth a risk." Elena looked over at Stefan. "Go." Charity pushed her.

"Love advice?" Damon asked, slipping up next to her.

Charity shrugged. "It's got to work out for someone right?"

"Bad experiences?" Damon asked again, wanting to get under her skin.

"Sort off. Never really had much time for love."

"Four hundred years and you haven't had time?" Damon scoffed.

Charity sighed and moved away from Damon, but he followed her.

"I was listening earlier. Have you really gone two hundred years without killing anyone?" Damon questioned, not believing it.

"I said two hundred years without killing anyone _for blood_. Believe me, there is a big difference."

Damon smirked.

"Well..." He started.

"No." She cut him off. "What is this about?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Stefan has given countless warnings. Why are you talking to me?"

Damon moved in closer. "You're new and _very_ interesting."

"You are aware that if you piss me off I can kill you, right?"

"You can try."

"I'm over twice your age and..."

"You'd lose." Lexi cut her off looking at Damon having noticed them talking. "If you fight Charity she would kick you to the curb. She knows how to fight." She set down two shot glasses in front of Damon. "The shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the brittle? It wins awards." Damon said.

"Cut the crap."

"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?"

"Hate to admit it, but he does have a point there." Charity stated, earning a glare from Lexi.

Just as she was about to say something in retort two deputies and the sheriff walked up. Lexi gasped suddenly and fell. "What are you doing?" Damon demanded.

"Thank you for the vervain." The sheriff spoke. "Now if you'll excuse me." The deputies started dragging Lexi off.

"Lex!" Charity called, looking for Stefan in the crowd. With so many people around, some who apparently knew about vampires, she didn't want to use any powers unless necessary.

Both Stefan and Charity followed Lexi until they were blocked at the exit by officers. "Can't out this way." They were told.

Thinking about compelling them, Charity realized that they would be on vervain if they knew, so let Stefan pull her in a different direction. Elena followed as they headed for the side door. They could hear the gunshots and arrived just in time to see Damon shove a stake through Lexi's heart.

Stefan had to hold back Charity, only possible due the fact she was in shock. "Don't. They will kill you as well."

Charity finally stopped pulling and just looked at the dead body of the only person she had trusted in years. She had let Lexi down. Damn these people, she should have killed them all to keep Lexi safe.

Behind her Stefan let out a growl. "This won't stand." He said, fury building up inside him, replacing the sorrow.

"Stefan!" Elena called, rushing after him. "Stefan!"

"He killed her. He killed Zach. He killed Tanner. He turned Vicky…. I have to kill him."

"No you can't do that."

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena, he's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's not gonna change."

"I'm not trying to save him. I'm trying to save you. You have no idea what this will do to you…. Please Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been…. pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan moved away.

Sighing, Elena turned back to look at Charity, only to see that the vampire was long gone.

* * *

Bursting into the Salvatore house, Charity immediately tackled Damon and pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you?!" She was seething.

"I had to keep them off our trail. I was protecting Stefan."

"By killing his friend? My friend? Why her?"

"I told you. You're interesting and she was there" It was the wrong thing to say. In blind fury she rushed across the room and broke off a chair leg before going back to stake him. Before she could she felt a hand stop her. Turning around she saw Stefan.

He grabbed Damon and slammed him against the wall again, taking Charity's stake. "You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done." He shoved the stake into Damon's gut, purposely missing the heart.

He walked out the room and with one final glare at Damon, Charity followed. She took deep breaths to calm herself. "Why?" she asked.

"Elena was right. I can't kill him." Stefan said, watching her reaction.

Charity thought of her own brother. No matter what he did she would always forgive him. Looking at Stefan she sighed, realizing that couldn't get proper vengeance.

"I understand." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Family. Can't live with them, can't kill them." She smiled weakly.

There was a long pause.

"There's no one else." Charity realized, speaking out loud without meaning to. "I literally have no one else any more." Tears started falling as the grief and loneliness became overwhelming.

Stefan put his arm around her, glad he had someone to share his grief for Lexi with. "I'm sorry." He hushed.

He leaned back to look at her, knowing what Lexi would want him to do.

"You can stay here, there is plenty of room."

Charity smiled, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**I have never written a story like this before, so reviews and feedback would be really appreciated :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
